The field of storing and preserving images has made great advances. From previous photographic methods that required the developing of pictures and film using chemical methods to current electronic methods wherein an image may be stored electronically, users have access to a wide range of options. However, current electronic methods are still inconvenient to a user. For example, a user of a digital camera may wish to view the image on another device, such as a video display device with a larger viewing area. To accomplish this, the user must connect cables from the digital camera to an image-viewing device to transfer the image. Connecting cables may be awkward, both to store and locate the cables, and then to properly connect the cables between the devices. Further, the image as utilized by a digital camera may be stored in a format that in incompatible with the image-viewing device, making the viewing of the image difficult if not impossible.
One method used to avoid the inconvenience of connecting cables involved storing the image on a medium that may be accessed by a user on another system. For example, in the past, if a user wished to have images stored on a video disk, the user typically requested that the photographs be mastered on the disk by a photo processing lab. This process is inconvenient to the user. For instance, mastering the images on a videodisk may require an image processing service to format the disk with the images, which requires a significant amount of time and is generally expensive. Additionally, the user is typically not able to specify which images to add, change, and the like. Further, the images may be converted to a format that is not supported by the system the user wishes to use to view the images.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for the communication and storage of images.